


Like a Charm

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Future, M/M, sunshine of life canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the shorts that did it.  Their fault, Daichi told himself. Well, them and the person now nestled into them. And it wasn’t that they were tight.<br/>It wasn’t that they were short (he’d certainly seen shorter and tighter housing this particular ass). It was that they ... they ... flounced.  </p><p>Yeah, that really was the word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this except Suga has an incredible ass and I have a pair of shorts that I think would look better on him than me.

It was the shorts that did it.  Their fault, Daichi told himself. Well, them and the person now nestled into them. And it wasn’t that they were tight. It wasn’t that they were short (he’d certainly seen shorter and tighter housing this particular ass). It was that they ... they ... flounced. 

Yeah, that really was the word for it.

Suga was wearing a pair of shorts that flounced. He didn’t even have to move and yet the folds of black cotton picked out with what looked like small palm trees in turquoise (but could have been cannabis leaves for all Daichi knew) swayed even as they clung, hinting at the curve, the jut and the very ripeness of Sugawara Koushi’s glorious hips and bum.

Unfortunately for Daichi, Suga was in a strop.

And it was Daichi’s fault.

Yes, it was true that work didn’t help, and to spend less time in the office, he’d thought it was a good idea to bring a stack of it home at the weekend. It was undeniably the fact that he was frazzled, and Emi’s discovery that she could yell out a piercing shriek that would bring both her daddies running to her side as she waved up at them from her multi-purpose, super-improved babygym, didn’t help his nerves (although he didn’t think he’d ever tire of hearing her giggle).  But he shouldn’t have snapped at Suga when all he was trying to do was help as he tidied the table. And the coffee that had slopped over the rim of his mug and onto a document really was far less important than Suga turning on his heel and declaring he was going out.

“And don’t worry,” he’d seethed. “I’ll take Emi with me. I’d hate something else to disturb your valuable time.”

“Suga, that’s not-”

“Family time, Sawamura!” Suga reminded him hotly.  “It was you that said it was important.”

Glowering, Daichi resisted the urge to shout back, and resisted the even deeper urge to run after him envelop Suga in his arms, sweep his much tidier paperwork off the kitchen table, and take him right there.

And his resistance was further weakened when Suga reappeared from the bedroom, changed into a turquoise t shirt, white sneakers and ... those shorts.

“Come on, Emi,” he cooed, bending down to pick her up.

 _You git,_ Daichi thought, because Suga knew full well what effect he had on him when exposed to that view.

With strong resolve, he gritted his teeth and went back to his work.

“Yes, we’ll leave Daddy Grumpy-Pants, Emi-chan,” he said, raising his voice just to that level where Daichi couldn’t ignore him, “and we’ll go and feed the ducks, shall we?”

“Have fun,” Daichi managed to say, sighing a little as Suga turned his back, then waving at Emi when she stared balefully at him, before resting her head into Suga’s shoulder.

 

They were out for an hour and seventeen minutes, Daichi knew that because he’d clock-watched as he sped through the rest of his work, finally finishing a full eight minutes before they returned.  He switched off his laptop, packed the files into his briefcase and stretched.

Wandering across to get some juice, he opened the fridge door then blinked. There was a bottle of wine there –his favourite Chablis – and it had a post-it note attached.

_‘Dear Daddy, you can have a glass of this when you’ve stopped being a meanie, love Emi x♥x♥x♥x ’_

He grinned as he poured himself a glass, picking off the post-it note to reply.

 _‘Darling Emi, please tell Daddy I’m not a Grumpy- Pants anymore. Lots and lots of love Daddy X♥X♥X,’_  he scrawled, then stuck it on the fridge door.

Still grinning, he took a sip but for some reason (tiredness, or maybe he was lightheaded) he missed his mouth and slopped half the glass down his front.

He heard the door just as he was pulling a new shirt out of the closet. Suga was silent, not chattering away as he usually did, and he couldn’t hear Emi’s gurgles either, but he knew it was them without peeking his head round the door. It was something about Suga’s steady footsteps as he pushed the buggy into their hallway – that and the squeak of its wheels.

“Hey,” he murmured, when Suga strolled through the door, his face neutral. “Thank you for the wine.”

He shrugged, his t-shirt –well, now Daichi looked at it, it wasn’t Suga’s at all but one of his – hung off one shoulder.

“Is Emi okay?” he asked.

“I left her playing in traffic,” Suga replied, his voice haughty.

Daichi frowned, he was making an effort after all, and was about to snap when Suga bent over to pick up his wet shirt.

Daichi’s mouth dried.

“Sug.”

“Mmm.”

Was Daichi imagining a smile on his lips as Suga took an inordinately long time to straighten up?

“Come here,” he rasped, stretching out his hand.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“All done,” he said, “and even if it wasn’t ... I should have time for you and Emi.”

Suga placed his hand in his, a quick clasp, but when he attempted to let go, Daichi reeled him in. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“You’re forgiven,” Suga replied, and tilted his face upwards to place a chaste peck on Daichi’s cheek.

Except as he did so, he moved closer, so close that Daichi could feel the hem of his shorts brush against his thigh. On instinct, he slid his hands around Suga’s waist, smoothing them downwards until they rubbed against his ass, softly pummelling his cheeks.

“You’re not wearing underpants.”

“Tch, I knew I’d forgotten something.”

There was a definite smirk on Suga’s face now, even though he tried to pull it straight, but then he smoothed his hands up Daichi’s chest, resting on his shoulders.  

“Emi’s asleep,” he murmured.

“Good.”

“You’re shirtless.”

“And you’re underpantless.”

“Mmm, be criminal to waste the opportunity.”

Daichi crooked his head down, met Suga’s mouth with one enticingly slow kiss, letting his lips melt as Suga caressed with the tip of his tongue.  Suga’s fingertips danced across his back, tracing the curve of his shoulderblade, and he clasped him closer, until Suga was pressed so tight against him, he could feel the erratic thud of his heart. 

“And as I’m a lawyer,” whispered Daichi, “I really shouldn’t commit a crime.”

He gripped his ass, his fingers digging in, then when he heard the first excited gasp from Suga’s lips, he flattened his palms, letting his fingers span to the crease where his buttocks joined his thighs. Clenching his fingers, he ruffled the fabric of the shorts, and slid them underneath the hems to skim between Suga’s legs.

Suga’s mouth left his, drifting from his lips, to his jaw, to his neck and then petalled kisses across Daichi’s collarbone.

“You taste of wine,” he whispered. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Dai?”

“Do I need to?”

He said nothing, but flashed him a small smile before returning to the fray, now using his tongue to lap at Daichi’s skin, circling his nipples, then gliding across his chest, and down to his stomach, his teeth nuzzling. He dropped his hand to Daichi’s crotch, palm moulding around him as he coaxed him to erection.

“Happy to see me, eh?” he said, with undeniable glee in his voice. “Want me to finish this off?”

“Not yet,” Daichi said,  preventing Suga from dropping to his knees. “I think you deserve some fun first.”

“Oh ...” And now the smile was a little coy.”What do you have in mind?”

With admirable presence of mind, Daichi lifted Suga off his feet, clutching him under his ass, and propelled them both onto the bed. “I want this slow,” he muttered. “Nothing quick. I want to take my time.”

“We don’t have - ”

But Suga’s objection was lost as Daichi trailed his hand down his side, hesitating at his hip, before nudging under the waistband of his shorts.

“Don’t have what?” he asked, bending over him to whisper into his neck.

“Much time. She’ll wake up as soon as she hears us,” he muttered regretfully. “So why don’t I... Ah!” He let out a whimper as Daichi nipped his earlobe.

“If,” he began, “you remain very quiet,” he nipped again, then pressed his finger onto Suga’s mouth stifling the soft yelp, “she won’t hear a thing.”

“Me?” Suga raised his eyebrows, and slapped Daichi softly on the back. “Who got us discovered in equipment locker?”

“Look,” Daichi replied, “we could either debate the gym mats incident, or we could take advantage of the fact that for once our beautiful daughter is asleep and we have time to ourselves.”

Rolling away, Suga reached out to his bedside drawer, pulling out condoms and lube. He grinned as he wriggled up the bed, the movement causing his t-shirt to gape, exposing his stomach and the faint, fair hair that delineated his skin.

Daichi swooped to his belly, planting kisses in circles, mazing a path with his tongue, to lick and slip and glide and lap until before he knew it, his hands were tugging at Suga’s shorts.

He looked up. Suga had already unscrewed the lid of the lube and was slowly squeezing it onto his palm. Getting himself ready was something he liked doing, something Daichi liked watching, but today he wasn’t content to simply observe. He paddled his fingers in the lube, slicking them thick and watching as excitement mounted in Suga’s eyes.

“I can’t be quiet if _you_ do this,” he whispered. “You know I can’t.”

“I’m going to take my time.” He stared into his eyes, meeting the soft cinnamon of Suga’s irises before he blinked.  “You are going to be aware of everything. I’ll take this slow, Suga, so please ... let me.”

With a nod, he lay back on the bed, crooked his legs and spread them apart. Daichi took the rest of the lube from his hand, let a few drops drizzle onto Suga’s stomach, then levered his dry hand under Suga’s ass, propping him upwards. Suga let out a moan as one wet finger drew circles on his dick.

“Hush, or I’ll have to stop,” Daichi warned, as he slithered downwards. Then before Suga could reply, he placed a slippery thumb tip on the whorl of his anus and gently pressed.

He heard Suga hitch his breath, but no other sound emerged, so Daichi increased the pressure, before rubbing his fingers together to saturate them with the lube. Then slowly he inserted his finger. Suga tensed, his eyes flaring open, but then his shoulders sank back into the pillows and the knees he’d started to bring lowered again. Daichi jabbed and Suga gave a half groan -half sigh, but the smile on his lips didn’t leave, and now his mouth had parted forming an ‘o’.

Sliding his finger in and out, stippling more lube inside him, Daichi waited until Suga’s breath had become a whisper for more and then placed his second finger at Suga’s entrance.

“Oh!”  Suga pressed his lips together, cutting off the protest, until all Daichi could hear was a husky thrum at the back his throat and the rustle of his hair on the pillow as he began to writhe.

“Want something else,” he whispered, bending over to press his mouth on Suga’s erect cock.

There was a strangled gasp, not quite a yes or no, so Daichi opened his lips and took the length into mouth, swirling his tongue around, listening as Suga’s breaths became less soft. He hollowed his cheeks, and now Suga’s hands were clutching his hair, he began to arch into both Daichi’s stabbing fingers and his mouth.

“Dai...chi...” His voice was unnaturally high.

“Hmmmmm?” He let the sound caress Suga’s cock, loving the minute twitches and the fingers twisting furiously in his hair.

“Daichiiiii...” he breathed. “I ...I ...I...”

“Hmmm?” he repeated, snickering to himself as he picked up the pace.

“Dai!”  he yelped, and with what appeared to be a monumental effort, tugged Daichi off him.

“What?” He grinned at Suga, licking his lips, and continued to jab with his fingers. “Come on, you said it would be a crime if we didn’t do this.”

“You know I can’t stay quiet if you suck me off,” he hissed with regret. “So help, me, Dai, I will screech and she’ll wake.”

“Oh ...” Wrinkling up his nose, Daichi planted a kiss on Suga’s stomach, and a final lick of his cock, before moving up to his mouth. “You have no self-control, Koushi,” he said and smirked.

“So says the man still wearing clothes,” Suga retorted, nipping at his shoulder.

“Challenge, huh?”

“Why not?”

Levering himself off the bed, his eyes flicking all over Suga’s body, Daichi stepped out of his remaining clothes. Smiling up at him, Suga sat on the edge of the bed, tore open the condom, and with a wink, placed it in his mouth.  Daichi closed his eyes, letting Suga slide the condom over his erect cock, delighting in the tautness, and the tease as Suga’s tongue tantalized the skin just before the latex encased. He stretched out for the lube, squeezing it onto both hands, before running one up and down and around Daichi, letting the lube drip and trickle down to his groin, and all the while his other hand was tugging at his own cock, leaving it glistening and slick.

And then, just when Daichi thought Suga wasn’t going to stop, he whipped away to lie back on the bed, his knees bent and splayed, his tongue poking through his teeth.

“Remember,” he whispered, a finger on his lips, “you must be very, very quiet.”

Almost snorting, Daichi quirked one eyebrow and knelt over him. Suga wound his legs around Daichi’s waist, then reached up and drew him down. He kissed him, long and languorously full on the mouth, and gasped, compressing his lips, as Daichi began his gentle thrusts.

He could feel the muscles in Suga’s thighs as they gripped him. He could feel the tight slipping warmth as he thrust more deeply. He could feel the sweat start to form on his brow and his heart pounding in his chest. Most of all he could feel Suga’s fingers gripping his shoulders, his eyes widening with each movement.

But he could also feel a buzzing round his brain, overriding all his other senses, scratching at his throat, a confused burble of words and a jumble of sounds, that he burned to release.

“Not so easy, huh?” Suga whispered.

“Fu-”

“Language,” he reproved.

“Frick,” he amended with a moan.

“Don’t wake her.” Suga’s hand moved to Daichi’s face, and he placed two lube-laden fingers over his lips.  The taste of cherries pervaded Daichi’s mouth, and he twisted away, spitting it out before pressing his lips together in a firm set line.

He increased his pace, not out of want but necessity, because Hell knew there was no way he could make this last without yelling, not with Suga smiling up at him, not with Suga sliding his feet up and down his thighs, and not with his fingernails digging into his back.

“Take your time,” Suga whispered. “Don’t say a word, and this could go on for the afternoon, Daichiiiii.”

“I... can’t.” He gave a small yelp, then held his breath, catching it at the back of his throat.

That was better. Oh, yes, that was much better. He could slow down, he could ease into each lunge, he could experience so much with – He inhaled again, and the urge to groan almost overwhelmed him.  Husky, now, Daichi clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes, willing every part of his body into silent submission.

And just as his mind began to float, just as he dreaded searching for another breath, just as Suga’s hands left his shoulders, Daichi mewled and clamoured for air.

“Shhh,” Suga soothed, lightly gracing his palms over Daichi’s neck.

He let Suga pull him down, co-ordinating each thrust with smothering kisses, until he was giddy with unremitting lust and unspent tension.

“Keep it slow,” Suga whispered, but even as he spoke, his voice began to chime, and his heels dug into Daichi’s legs.

They were both slippery now, lube and sweat smearing their bodies, and Suga began to move, rubbing his cock against Daichi’s torso, arching his back, widening then narrowing every angle. Squeezing his hand between their pressed bodies, Daichi grasped Suga’s cock, now working him, now not caring at all that this would soon be over because there was no way he could last, not with Suga’s warm body throbbing underneath him.

As Suga came - a series of quivers and strained cries – he clenched around Daichi’s cock. He drove harder, unable to stop or prevent the impetus because this was raw and earthy, primeval in its endgame.

Tilting his head back, he stopped the scream at the skin of his teeth, biting his lower lip, until the words didn’t roar but rippled out of him.

“Fuuuuuu-uuuuuck,” he whispered, lowering himself onto Suga’s moist, warm body, drinking in the feral scent of his satiated skin.

“Language,” Suga whispered back, and nuzzled his ear.

“She didn’t wake,” Daichi laughed, when he’d half-recovered. “It’s a fricking miracle.”

Right on cue, they heard a cry. Not a snuffle, or the murmuring sob of a sleeping baby, but the full throttled wail of their daughter demanding their presence.

Pouting his mouth into Daichi’s cheek, Suga trailed both his hands down from his shoulders and to the small of his back. “Was good while it lasted,” he muttered.

“Very good.” Daichi kissed him on the cheek, swung his legs off the bed and pulled on his shorts. “I’ll go. You get dressed and ... uh ... maybe showered.”

“Sure.” He turned over, reaching for his shorts, smiling a little as he fingered the material.

The crying increased and Daichi leapt to the door, but he turned back to smirk at Suga.

“Not them,” he warned.

“Hmm?”

“Too distracting. Put some sweat pants on, will you?”

Suga’s lips curved deliciously, and Daichi realised in that very moment that he knew exactly the effect his shorts had on him.

“You are a minx, Sugawara Koushi, a complete minx!”

“After fourteen years, I know how to snap you out of your moods,” Suga replied and laughed. “Works like a charm. Every. Single. Time.” He inhaled slowly, a dreamy expression in his eyes as he flopped languidly back on the bed. “Silence really was golden, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly called this 'Suga's got Booty' - thanks to Eilidh, or 'Flouncy Flouncy' 
> 
> I still might, you never know.
> 
>  
> 
> Uhm, I REAALLY appreciate comments and/or kudos (especially for smut) because they make me happyyyyyyy.


End file.
